All Thanks to Math
by 13girlsrule
Summary: Life is flipped upside down for me, Cindy, when everyone is given numbers tattoos and told that your soul mate is the one other person on earth that has the same number as you and that not everyone has a soul mate. Personally I care less; that's 'til I find out that my soul mate is the guy I adore and the guy that hates me the most. Life sucks but I guess I have to live with it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaim: No this is actually my own story I did come up with the plot myself but some of this is by an author on quotav that goes by the name Mad Hatteress and the story she wrote is Your Number. I am read it, and when I read the summery it gave me an idea to write one based on how I would like my life to be if this were to happen and I am sorry if this offends anyone. Yes I do have her permission to write this.

A/N: Also this is on both fan fiction and quotave. That's because I put it on both, so if this story is under any other pen name but 13girlsrule please tell me. BTW, yes I'm using the names of real people, hope they don't mind. I know I'm boring you but one more thing, for those on fanfiction if you have anything about this story put it on review and tell me how you want me to reply, I am willing to put it in the next chap or private message you.

One more thing this chap is just background info on me/Cindy. Btw, if you don't want to read the entire chap just read anything in indigo (purpley blue colour), those are the important parts that will help the rest of the story make sense.

I'm Cindy Jang. I am 14 years old and I'm in high school. My birthday is April 13. My hair is coppery brown with red highlights. I'm about 5ft 6". I have deep black brown eyes that I am told if I am angry look like I can stare into your soul. This little tidbit is actually true. You see this is because I am not entirely humane.

My mum is half harpy, those are winged woman that are from the underworld. They bring misfortune for normal human beings along with the ability to bring people back to life. I'm only part harpy; therefore I'm only a bit of bad luck and can heal people really well.

My dad is a fae; those are magical beings that can see the future and past of someone by touching them or looking at them while having strong emotions coursing through you. Because he is a full fae, I'm half, meaning I have the entire power instead of only part of it.

Anyways, I live in St. Catherines, ON, in Canada, and go to Laura Secord secondary school. I have top marks in all my classes and have a few teams and clubs. Those include Volley ball, Base ball, Chess Club, Home Economics, Choir. I also volunteer at the local hospital because I want to be a doctor, that's how I know I'm quite good at healing people.

I have a little brother, his name is Kevin; he is like the male version of me, down to the eyes and hair highlights, but he is only 10. When he turned 6, mum and dad said that there is an Asian costume that children learn to be skinwalkers when they are at a certain age.

Skinwalkers are basically when a person fines their inner animal and bring it out so that you change into it and you have to be magically ready to be able to bring your form out; that is why I had to be 14. That is when most females have their magic come out. The weird thing was my brother should be about ten before he is able to change; though it isn't a surprise to me, because he has always had strong connections with animals, just like how I had really good intuition when it came to healing and talking to people when I was real little. I guess it just shows you where your magic goes to the most.

The first time we had a session to learn our inner animal, both Kevin and I got real confused. We were told that while we meditate we will see our animal and to just follow it and we would be able to change into it.

The trick was when Kev meditated he saw every single living creature to ever grace the planet, leading us all to believe that he can change into all of them. He has done it to; at the time he was so excited that he started to rapidly change through all the bodies within five minutes so it looked like he was a 3D movie and he kept making all the sounds so it basically sounded like a zoo in our room the whole time.

My first transformation was a little less confusing; well at least it seems so now, but at the time it was still odd. What happened was I had only been meditation for all of ten seconds when I saw a few different animals. The animals were a midnight raven, a red-bellied black viper, a black cat with vibrant red eyes, a sleek black wolf, a beautiful black mustang and a red tail hawk. When I followed the animals through the barrier that stopped me from changing I was stuck in each body for four hours. Let me tell you one thing, if you ever get the chance to learn, grab the chance with both hands, changing will become useful.

Some more trivial things you might want to know are that my favourite colours are **black** and red; my favourite sport is volley ball, I like all music, I have a diary that I write in religiously. I have never had a pet though if I could I would either want a cay/kitten or a snake. I am quite good at painting, or so I have been told; all I know is that I really like to draw and paint. I like to make up stories, solve puzzles and listen to music no matter what I am doing. I love to read, no matter what you give me. I also adore fanfictions, my favourite are Harry Potter.

That's all I can think of off the top of my head. So Bai for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no I do not own the entire plot, some of it belongs to Mad Hatteress and yes I have gotten permission to base my story on her's.

A/n: Kay, after this chapter I might post every week or so, so don't kill me if I don't or it's really long. Have fun reading.

Everyone says that life and love are mysteries, but because our world leaders love power, they take the life out of finding love by giving us single people all number tattoos, also banning all married/engaged people from separating. I find that terrible and bogus. I mean really, how can a computer look at when you are born and your personality then put it into numbers? We've been told that after that they do some math and find you a soul mate? Sounds like a stupid fortune teller if you ask me.

You must bee confused about what I'm ranting about. Well let me start at the very beginning of this twisted story. How it started was, the week before we began school our family was called to Ottawa for a something. At the time, I thought it was just some paper work. But when we got there, someone explained to us that we had to get numbers to find out true love, soul mate, whatever you want to call them. I for one, did not really care cause I wasn't planning to try and find my "other half" anytime soon, that is, if I ever look at all that is. They said that not everyone has a partner. Well, thank god. I mean really who would want to be with someone they might not even know and love, right?

Well the process was agonizingly long, super confusing, and excruciatingly painful! And in the end all we got was a fourteen digit number that has been tattooed on my right forearm. Neither mum nor dad had to get one 'because they are stuck together for the rest of their lives. Kev got a ten digit number, the person working there said it had to do with our age, each year we got another number added to our arm until we find our _'partner'_, because apparently the older you get the more accurate the number gets, but the person you end up with doesn't change.

I don't even know how they come up with these numbers and how they match us together. I tried asking just like I did about the numbers but all I got was a vague statement saying that they had their ways. Wow super helpful! (Add sarcasm now.)

I just hope I don't have to worry about _another half_ trying to come together with me and _make us whole_. It would be painful for me to hurt anyone like that and painful for them cause it isn't a nice feeling being rejected. But I don't think that's likely I'll be with someone at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own the majority of this story. Some parts belong to an author on Quizazz/Quotave named Mad Hatteress. And, yes I have her permeation!

A/n: it has been a long time since I have wrote any part of this at all so I wanted to finish writing this before I put this our for everyone. Now have fun reading. Also I deleted this chapter accidentally so I had to try and rewrite it and for got it was on the other site. But I swear I'll make it up to you people.

It's been a week since we got the painful black numbers. I tried researching about numbers and what they had to do with relationships and I got astrology so I'm going to guess it has to do with when we are born how we act and what we like etc. I've been spending time in the library down the street for my school so much that my parents basically bought the place for me; well the library part of it at least. So now I own the place and run the thing too.

I have a part of the entire building; the other part is a swimming pool. The person that came up with the structure must have been an idiot, because everyone knows that books and water don't mix.

Anyway I don't work like a normal library, cause when someone takes out a book along with the library card that they have to get when they take out a book they pay a cent every day it's out. In my opinion that is a bit much but no one has complained, I guess it's cause they don't have a due date. But every month, I make a phone call to every household reminding them which books every person has out. I know everyone in the neighborhood and outside it because everyone loves how it works.

Apparently it's amazing how organized and fast I get all the books back on the shelves and how clean I keep the library. Everyone thinks that I don't get any sleep whatsoever, but for real all I do is change into all my different forms and use them to my advantage and use them to do things that would take a lot longer for a normal person to do. Like putting away the books, instead of taking stack by stack and putting them away by hand, I change into the mustang and put all the books in a saddle with pooches on the sides and I carry them to the section and I also have them all in order so I just pick them up gently with my teeth and slide them into place. With the cleaning I just turn into one of the bird forms and fly around which makes a current so as long as there is a window open, which there always is, the dust and stale air will just flow out; and as for all the dusting, you would be surprised how well scales collect dust and discard of them. My best friends are the only ones that know about any of my "background", as you would call it, and they help with this too. My best friends are Serinity George and Jennifer Nulin.

I get to see all my friends a lot more too. They love all the new books I buy too, they good thing about my way of running the library is that with the money that I get for people taking the books out is that I get to buy new book and every single book I own goes to the library for people to read.

I was talking to Serinity in my room, which was located in a secluded corridor that was basically like an apartment, about my theory about the numbers and all she had to input was that she found who her partner was; it was our friend Robert Gillespie. She went on for a while about how she found out. They were both at a dance and she had felt a pull to someone across the dance floor and went to find out if it was her mate, as she likes to put it. When she got there the guy, cause she didn't know who he was at the time, if she wanted to dance. She, being the cutesy girl she was, blushed and took the offer with a whisper. When she had touched his hand, she felt a warm tingle shoot to her forearm.

After she finished the recount of the encounter, though she was super helpful, seemed to be put out because she thought she wasn't much help with my research and thought the she was bothering me, but I reassured her that what she has just told me was valuable to the research.

"I don't know Cindy, I just seem to be in your way most of the time instead of contributing anything to finding out how these numbers work," Serinity murmured as I wrote everything she had just said down.

"Oh, believe me, you were a lot of help to me," I said in what I hoped was a reassuring voice.

"Okay. I was wondering, what is your number? I know ours wouldn't be the same but maybe knowing what someone else's is it will help you understand how they chose the numbers for each pair. Like if a certain number is associated with a certain colour, and how your mood is. You know stuff like that," Serinity blurted out.

"Oh my gods, I was thinking that but I got so caught up in my astrology reading I never elaborated on that idea. What is your number?" I cried excitedly.

"I don't remember very well. After I felt the tingle, the number probably started to fade. I think it's because I accepted that Robert is my soul mate. I think if you don't want it to be true, the number stays on your arm, getting darker and more irritating until you are forced together, at the least to relieve the pain and annoyance in your arm," Serinity thought out loud.

"It's probably true you know, cause I was trying to ignore Sean for the past week and I kept feeling uncomfortable until I saw him and when I did I wanted to touch him. When I finally did I realized it had to be. I guess it helps that I have always had a crush on him," Jen said from behind me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed from not knowing she was behind me.

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Well this is fun being screamed at, but shouldn't we get started with the cleaning it will be the last time we can without having homework piled waiting for us to do."


	4. AN 1

Author's note.

Yah I know it's been way too long. I know I promised that I would update weekly or whatever but yah I kinda lost my drive to want and actually write the story for that time. But now I'm back and ready and before anyone says anything I must tell you I'm only updating once or twice a month cause I need time to think things up. But after a while, I'll get back my mojo and probably update more frequently. My next chapter is going to be up sometime this week cause I'll be working on it all day today.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: just refer to the ones I have up in the first three chaps.

A/n: yes I know it's probably not even worth reading. But if you are I'll give you a wild muffin, (means freshly baked). Anyway by the end could you maybe just send a review my way or pm. I would love you lots for it. Bai.

I would have liked to say I had lots of fun cleaning with Serinity and Jen, but I was too busy wondering who I could be 'mated' with to really feel any emotions at the time.

'I wonder if I already know him. Do I already have feelings for him? Will he like me or is it just the female that will feel the attraction at first?' These thoughts kept on circling my mind and I started to get dizzy and sat down where I was, which probably wasn't my best idea because I was in my RT-hawk form and I fell maybe five feet to the floor where I basically stayed for the better part of ten minutes. I think Serin and Jen were trying to snap me out of the trans but all I heard were muffled mice squeaks and feeling that I wanted to be somewhere more open so I could search for my mate.

After half an hour of squawking at the two teenage girls, I finally came to my senses and changed back into my human body.

"And animal girl finally joins back with the humans again," says Jen exasperated.

"Oh wait, I think she might still be thinking like a hawk, let's throw her off the roof and see if she still thinks she can fly," my, oh so, loyal companion Serinity says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I get it, okay? I know I was acting out of control. But this is a bit harder on me than you. I mean what they put in us didn't just affect my human brain and instincts, my animal ones feel it too. And that's harder to cope with cause the instincts keep kicking in and it's hard to fight against pure animal ones cause it's like super emotions and it's draining to try and push them back in their natural body," I explained the best I could without them being able to change into animals themselves.

"Oh," was all they could say.

Yah that tends to happen sometimes. I keep forgetting that I've had years to get used to this where as they have only had the past one every time I explain something , instead of giving it all at once I should be letting them digests a bit before going on with my explanations. Oh well you live and learn, right?

"Sorry guys, I keep forgetting that you only learned the basics and it takes longer to process new information. It's just a little stressful when you make jokes."

"Aw, Cin, I'm sorry. I know it's harder on you than most people that have lived most of their lives already, with trying to hide your heritage, keeping your animals in check and learning in school with all it's drama and stuff. Can you forgive us for forgetting?" Jen replied.

"Of course I can, you guys are the bestest friends and I could never stay angry at you guys," I almost shouted at them.

"Okay calm down Cin-Cin. Let's go get some pizza from Dominos and then watch a movie before going to sleep. We do have school tomorrow," chuckled sweetly.

So, we basically had the most awesome sleep over ever, though we had one every three or four weeks, sorta different every time. Well, let's just say we didn't get much sleep that night.

A/n: Kay so I got this out even sooner than I thought I would so please enjoy, don't hate me and review if you can. Bai, love you all and wild muffins for the first 17 reviewers.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yes, I own most of this. But no I don't own all of it, sadly.

Have a good read.

I love how Mondays never seemed to faze me and my happiness that only school could bring, was my first thought when I woke up this morning. Serin and Jen didn't get it, but then again, not many people did. It's just the Fae in me, we are naturally curious and knowledge thirsty. But they seem to put up with me most of the time when I'm as eager as a puppy dog.

We were going to start high-school today.

(The beginning says I'm already in high-school, but this part of the story, first five chaps, are leading up to that time in my stories universe. So yes, these first few chapters have been only a recount.)

I can't wait to make new friends but I know that I would keep my old ones no mater what.

I was the first to be up, as always. I went to the kitchen and mad my famous french toast and scrambled eggs. It wasn't much to me, but everyone I ever feed says I can cook very well.

By the time I finished making breakfast and getting our coffee made, my girls were up and groaning about how they wish it still was summer. I just laughed and passed the hot beverage to them. And went to get dressed. It's never easy choosing what you wear on the first day of school because; it does make a huge impact on how people act towards you, and your status. But I don't really care about that shit. So I put on my midnight blue denims and a pure black t with a pair of fluorescent green cat eyes and my nice combat boots.

When I came out after I was finished changing, so were my two not so grouchy, anymore, companions and we started off to school. Our school was easy enough to remember your way around, basically two large p's or q's on top of each other. And the upper levels are for science, geography and the bottom is for basically for all the other subjects.

Most people would be surprised that I would know my way around so well, but it's really because I went and helped the teachers and to upgrade the library. So, that's the reason why I know my way around the school so well.

We walked the half block to the school from our awesome hang out/my apartment. It was probably the best day of the year so far and it felt like nothing could bring be down. As we walked sown the street, we were singing out song, Raise Your Glass by P!nk. We were planning to walk in with our heads held high.

As we got to the front entrance to check in and get our timetable, there would be something definitely wrong if I was going to walk in to the school with the girls, but then again it could probably just be my bad luck kicking in telling me that I would accidentally trip someone so I just ignored it and continued walking.

Man was I wrong. The minute we got into the school, I knew what the teachers were doing; the fricking teachers were trying to play damn matchmakers! I knew we were the last ones to the school, because it was mandatory for all students to be at school and most people liked to be there at least ten minutes before just in case teachers started early. They were basically just writing down your number and if the first few numbers matched you would be ushered into a group with other students and whoever you felt a draw to, well then you knew.

It never really occurred to me that life could really screw with you that badly. I mean, I know life wasn't fair but I didn't know it was out to murder me; tear my heart out, rip it to shreds, chuck it back into me and carelessly sew me back together. I mean, I know I wasn't the best kid, but I wasn't this bad was I? I know people go through crap all the time, but I think fate deliberately looked through all the cards it had, picked a happy start, just to lead to my terrible present.

Yah, I am being sort of dramatic, but I didn't want everyone knowing that I had no soul mate. I didn't have a problem with not having an other half, but I don't need everyone talking about it in front of me and behind my back. So I let the counselor do her job and look at my number.

"Oh, that's interesting," was all she said before ushering me into a corner with only one other person in it.

"So, I guess we both don't have matches, ay?" I said, trying to make it a joke.

"Don't, be so glum Lou Chow. I, for one know that I have this partner, I feel them," said Mr Mystery with a sneer in his tone. Except, he wasn't so much of a mystery guy. I would know that voice anywhere. Only one person was allowed to call me that infuriating name and not get a black eye. That was my best friend over all other people, my long time crush, and the guy that has hated me ever since kissed him at the Valentine's Day dance last year.

But the second I look up to retort, my entire body freezes and that's not just because I couldn't think up one. Oh no, not because of that; It was because I felt the tingling sensation all over my body, but even over that, I felt the extreme pain in my are that told me many things, but above all, it told me that this person in front of me, my soul mate, my other half, my partner, did not want me. That no matter how long this went on, he would still hate me for that unknown reason after I showed him just how much I had loved him.

Ignoring the pain in my arm and the one raking it's way up and down my body, I said as calmly as I could, so low that only he could hear me, even in the room of whispering people.

"I hope the agony running through my arm isn't being caused by you," was my steely response.

To anyone but this boy, going on man, I would have looked angry, snobbish, cold and indifferent. But to this one person that I had let close enough to my heart, I knew he could see how much his loath for me hurt, how much his pure unadulterated hate towards me broke me. I also knew that he could feel all the love, affection, and adoration I felt toward this male that had really been my true other half, best friend and shoulder to cry on, my anchor when I had break downs and my true and only family, when the rest of my biological family pushed me away from the age of seven until I was thirteen.

I turned on my heel, looked over my shoulder and stated in an icy hiss, "Though, if it is, you will live a very painful existence. Because I an tired of this bull shit, and I'd rather have a throbbing, ugly, black scar on my arm, than to give into being with you just so that you can be comfortable again."

And with that said, I stride to the table where they were handing out our schedules, everyone's eyes now on me, took mine and went to my locker to put my things away. After getting rid of the materials that I knew I would not need, I scurried off to my first class. Since I was the first, I looked at the sign on the door that said we could choose our seats. At seeing that I chose one of the desks in a corner and in the back, where I knew teachers would trust me in, but also where I knew I wouldn't be bothered if we had tests or work to do.

Being here even before the teacher, I knew I had time to myself to just think, and think I did. Wow, I'm surprised I didn't burst into one of my more dangerous forms to attack someone or one of my birds and escape that excruciating situation. I mean, I base most of what I do off of my instincts and emotions. Well, I know one thing for sure, this is going to be one hell of a year. Man, life is like a dick, sometimes it just gets so hard.

A/n: Hia people of the inter web, yes you with the computer or tablet screen in front of you. Here is another chapter. Even though I already posted on Sunday, just because I love you all sooooo much. Kay, please review, though I know most of you won't. If you do, I will more likely update and they are really inspirational.


	7. AN 2

Author's Note

Hey again. I know it's only been a few chapters and I have another note up already. But my tablet that I was working on sort of erased my entire data base. So I'm using a real computer now, with spell check. So all the chapters have been replaced with selling approved chapters, also I changed my mind; I'm going to try updating every one or two weeks. Well, except for this week cause I haven't even started to get the chapter started again yet. I will get it out probably at the end of this week or beginning of next. Bai, love you all.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own all of what is in these stories, some are names of people and some parts are likely close to what Mad Hattress' has in one of her stories.

A/n: Sorry I didn't update earlier, I just had lots to do and I couldn't find the time to work on my stories. And, for the people that actually read this, please review. But that is open to anyone, please everyone send me comments about what you think, what I could do better, anything.

Why do I have to be able to think about more than one thing at once and why am I cursed to have photographic memory? was my first thought when I got back to my apartment. I thought this because I have a lot of space to think in my mind, so even though I am concentrating as hard as I can on the work I got from the teachers, I still have space to think about everything else. And if even the smell of something that reminds me of anything that has happened to me, I get pulled into a memory, well a part of my consciousness, at least.

Great, I have another memory to add to my list of worst things that have happened to me, EVER! This one must be tied with the one of how my parents kinda threw me out from when I was seven until I was about thirteen. Though, I think the one about my parents plague my every moment, waking or not. What I happen with my parent my be one of the worst things that have happened to anyone.

FLASH BACK

I don't even have an inkling of why they threw me out. I had always listened to them when I had lived with my bio-parents. Yes, I had been an oddball. HECK! I still am and ALWAYS will be. All I know is that one day they upped and told me to pack all the stuff I wanted to take with me and "Leave and never come back, ever!" But the day they threw me out wasn't just any day, it was my birthday. So, yah, best birthday present ever.

Well the first thing I did after taking my laptop, books and keyboard, I headed to my cousin, Neilson's house. When I got there, I finally realized his parents were there, and as I saw them, I just broke down and blurted out everything to him and my aunt and uncle. After I told them what happened, they said I could stay with them as long as I wanted to.

From that day on until I turned thirteen, I lived in the basement of their house. Though, I wanted to do something to be able to repay them in some way, but they wouldn't hear about it. But I did get a job at the age of ten, and after I got my fifth paycheck, I started leaving twenties around where my aunt Hau usually left money for groceries and eating out. Neilson always told me that they already knew it was me leaving out the extra money, but I kept leaving it anyways. I don't know what's wrong with me, but it felt good to give back to the people that basically raised me through the most important years.

Through out those years that I had no contact with my bio-parents, my two gran-mas had come to visit frequently, always bringing Kevin. That's one of the great things about my grans, they don't get in fights or have anything against each other like other in-laws do. They were the ones that taught me about my heritage, and what to expect to act like and feel. They also taught the tree of us how to become skinwalkers.

They and my aunt Hau and uncle Cuong are the ones I look to when seeking approval for anything. That's why when I finally came to terms with the fact that I loved Conner, I let them know and they let know that they had known that, ever since he had came over that first time when I was seven, that I would like him. They also told me that they supported me whole heartedly.

Then sometime later, when I turned thirteen, about a year and four months ago, they came back. They wanted me back, but I couldn't put the negative feelings, that had developed over the years, away. So when I absolutely had to, I went to see them. They had tried at every chance they could to get me back with them, but after eight months of it, they finally understood that whatever they had done, they couldn't get back to me. so they told me that if i ever needed or wanted anything, to go to them. After that they stopped bothering me. They are the reason that I have the library now though, they got it for me for Christmas. They also added the apartment area in the back so that I wouldn't have to sleep at Neilson's anymore.

I had always, and still, crave for their approval and affection sometimes. Sometimes, at night, before I fell asleep, I would try and fantasize how life would have been like if my parents didn't turn me away.

I'm pulled out of my thinking by my alarm that I set to tell me when it was time to head to the hospital to do my volunteer hours. I hadn't realized how loud my alarm was. It took a lot to get me out of my musing. Well, time to do what i do best.

A/n: This did not turn out like I wrote it the first time. I kinda like this better. Tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Refer to the previous chapter for the latest disclaimer.

I just realized that if I were to continue, this story will turn out to have homosexuality. Meaning girl/woman on girl/woman and boy/man on boy/man. No, there will not be any seens of actual sexuality, but it will have couples that are like that. So if you being a hater, stop reading!

I turned into my raven form and fly to the hospital. When I get there, I go behind a large tree with ferns on either side that is right in front of a wall. When I'm sure no one is watching, I change back to my human form and head inside.

Before I even go close to where I check in for my volunteer hours, I head to the fifth level ward. That is where my grandmas are. You see after my parents 'came back', both my grandmas fell ill and it got worst and worst every week. It got very bad, bad to the point that I couldn't take care of them anymore from their house, that they shared, and they had to be transfered to a hospital. They have gotten substantially better, but after they are let out of the hospital, they will be living in a senior's center.

I used to seem them for hours upon hours, but now that they are in the hospital, I only get to see them for an hour a day, half an hour when I get here for my v-hours and when I leave. I miss them soo much. They had been best friends and practically inseparable since the day my parents got married. They are closer than any best friends I've ever seen, except maybe Conner and I. But the way they act is so different than sisters or anything else. It's really puzzling.

Oh no! I forgot, the day I had got the number, I told them and said that I would tell them when I found my 'partner'. Now I have to tell them the worst news that could ever come out of getting these monstrosities, it seems that I was wrong, again. Being wrong seems to be something that I am doing more and more often.

I keep thinking that life can't pull any other tricks on me. I mean, I got thrown out by my parents, don't associate with my best friends, I am part, more than half, creature, I turn into freaking animals and my grandmothers are in a hospital for unknown reasons! I don't entirely hate my life, but I know it could have turned out much better than it is.

It's surprising how much I can think about when walking down a twenty foot hallway. I'm right outside of the door of my granmas' room, I can tell not just because I memorized their room number, but I can actually smell them. That is how long they have been in this building, that their scent is building to the point where you can track them to the room. Also, I can hear them talking right now.

"We should tell her first Yeut," said my bio-dad's mother, Gran Ju.

"I know, but do you really think she would understand if we told her about us being together like this Ju?" asked Gran Yeut.

"You could always look into the future just to the part where we tell her, to how she would react," Gran Ju stated nervously.

"Oh Ju, you know we could both get in a lot of trouble for even considering this," sighed Gran Yeut.

"Okay, this ends here. Why would you even consider doing anything that could take you guys away from us, from me?!" I cried out as I rushed into the room to stop them from doing something that could potentially take them away from me forever.

Two loud Oh mys followed after I had barged in.

"My dear Admirable, you gave us such a start there. How long have you been in the hallway now?" asked Gran Ju.

"Long enough to know that you have been hiding something from all of us. And if I had to guess it has been for quite a while, am I right?" was my quick thought out reply.

"If that's what you thought, than you would be right. But we were debating on telling you first or your aunt and uncle first. that's all," said Gran Yeut.

"Well since I am here already, how about you tell me?" I said in a shaky voice, trying to suppressed my anger.

"I'm not sure we should while you are angry, you may lash out at someone," cautioned Gran Ju in a soft voice.

"Right, well then I'll tell you what I was going to tell you before I heard you guys talking. I was going to tell you who my 'partner' is," I said, calming down more and more as I spoke.

"And who might that be dear?" Gran Yeut asked hopefully .

"I know you aren't going to like this much. Heck! I was totally ticked when I found out," I blurted, my words getting faster as I thought back to this morning.

"How about you start at the beginning, how did your meet your man?" asked Gran Ju with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, the school was being a bunch of douches and put us in groups with others that they thought we would be matched with and left us. I was with one other guy and I knew. But I had known him before and it went down hill from there."

"It's okay Admirable, you can tell us."

"Come on, it can't be that bad."

"Anyone partnered with you must be at least decent."

"Right, I mean look at you, you are the picture of perfect all the time."

"You can do it."

"We know you can."

It was all they said. It kept going on and on, they wouldn't stop. I was getting more and more worked up. I felt like I was going to explode. they would be so disappointed if I told them. I think I'm about to faint. Then it happened.

"It's Conner Gibbs, okay? You hear me? Conner! You happy now?" I blurted out, feeling a weight lift off my shoulders.

And in the room, it suddenly grew eerily silent, and I could tell whatever my grans were thinking, hell was going to pay.

A/n:Yah, so I forget when I actually last updated so oh well. I'm getting it out now. Read and review.


End file.
